Morning Time
by the ultimateSora
Summary: Arnold and Phoebe try having a nice morning in bed, which won't be easy with roommates like Carlos and Ralphie. Random oneshot.


**note:** I had a lot of Arnold/Phoebe feels as of recent, so I needed to get them out, haha. Also, just to note, going by my headcanon of the gang being born in 1986-1987 (which would go with the second season of MSB), this is set in 2010, making them 23-24.

Don't own MSB.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**morning time**

by the ultimateSora

Only one of three things woke Phoebe up and made her realize she wasn't in her bed: The sounds of video games from downstairs, the smell of bacon that Ralphie was cooking, or the music coming from the bathroom when Arnold showered. That morning, it was the video games, and telling by the music she could hear from it, it was Ralphie playing his current obsession, _Red Dead Redemption_. The other things that helped her remember she was in Arnold's bed were the soft sheets and the faint scent of his cologne. Oh, how she loved the smell of his cologne.

Phoebe had stayed the night at the townhouse Arnold shared with the guys, and part of her wished they had spent the night at her and Dorothy Ann's house. She didn't know why they stayed at Arnold's, considering D.A. was out of town to see her extended family in Minnesota, and the guys were all home.

"Because my place was closer from the bars," Arnold said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Damn your ability to read my mind." She turned over so she was laying on her back. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

He grinned and pulled her closer to him. "Because you let out a little annoyed groan and put your hand on your forehead."

She turned on her side and snuggled her head against his bare chest. "Well, tonight we're staying at my place. D.A. won't be home until Sunday night, so you know what that means."

He pumped his fist. "Living room and dining room sex!"

Phoebe giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "My pervy nerd boy."

"I thought I was your 'pervy preppy, pretty, nerd boy'?"

"Right, right. My pervy preppy, pretty, nerd boy."

"It doesn't help that you're naked against me right now, either."

"You're naked, too!"

"I like sleeping naked." He laughed. "You knew this when we dated the first time in high school!"

"I did learn that, yes." She took a deep breath, her nose against his skin. "How is it you smell so good, even in the morning? You never smell bad."

"Luck of the Perlsteins. We never stink."

They both laughed. Arnold laid on his back, pulling Phoebe onto his chest. She slid up to kiss him before moving back down to rest her head under his chin. She loved his body. Years of being on swim team helped make him lean and toned, not to mention he wasn't really hairy, except on his legs and arms. Of course, that wasn't the only reason she was so attracted to him. After all, she had feelings for him since the third grade.

The two years they were together in high school was the best time in her life...until the break-up, which resulted in one of the worst times of her life, but now, they were soon about to reach the three year mark since getting back together. Rumor had it- according to Ralphie- that Arnold planned to propose. Considering Ralphie was her step-brother and Arnold's best bro, Phoebe felt it was a legitimate rumor. She wouldn't bring it up with Arnold, of course.

"So my parents wanted us to have dinner with them tonight, but I declined," Arnold said.

"And by 'parents wanted us,' you mean 'my mother wanted me to have dinner with them, but my dad offered for you to join, despite the disgusted and angry look my mother gave him.'"

Arnold's mother still wasn't Phoebe's biggest fan.

"She'll come around, especially if you and I get married someday."

Phoebe felt her chest clench, but she tried not to show her excitement over the prospect of becoming Mrs. Arnold Matthew Perlstein someday. "Doubtful. She hated me when we first dated, and she hates me now. But at least your dad and aunt and uncle like me. And Daddy and Suzette adore you."

He chuckled. "I would hope Dr. T adored me. I've been Ralphie's bro since preschool."

She giggled. "Oh, so not 'I'm dating Dr. T's step-daughter,' but 'Ralphie and I have been bros since we were little.' Are you only dating me so you can be even closer to Ralphie?"

"Hey, dating you makes him even more my bro, so yeah." He winked at her. "I've always wanted to be a Ternelli." "Ternelli" was the name the rest of the gang gave Ralphie and Phoebe in sixth grade when his mom married her dad. "Plus, D.A.'s only dating Ralphie for similar reasons: To be more your girl-bro. You two have that weird, but kind of hot, co-dependent womance."

Phoebe sat up and laughed. "Oh, like you and Ralphie aren't co-dependent?" She looked at the clock. "Three...two...one..."

The clocked turned to 10:30, and Ralphie's voice came from the other side of the door, "Hey, Arnold, man, I made the Arnold and Ralphie Breakfast Supreme."

Arnold sat up so fast, Phoebe nearly fell off the bed. "Bacon wrapped sausage with scrambled eggs doused with Tabasco sauce and chocolate chip pancakes?"

"And two ice cold glasses of Mimosas!"

Phoebe knew Arnold was ready to jump out of bed, but he looked at her and back at the door. "Nah, man, I'm having morning time with your sister."

"Gross. I'll save you some food, then. Knock her up and I'll kill you."

"Love you, too, man."

Phoebe resumed her spot on Arnold's chest. "I swear...the two of you..."

Arnold grinned. "Oh, really?" He grabbed his Rolex from the bedside table. "Three...two...one..."

Phoebe's phone started ringing, the _Parks and Recreation_ theme signaling that it was D.A. (Arnold's ringtone was "Bad Things," the _True Blood_ theme). She reached for her phone, giving Arnold a look that told him to shut up.

"Hello?"

"Let me guess: Arnold knew I'd be calling right now, huh?" D.A. asked.

"He did."

"And Ralphie made them their disgusting breakfast concoction?"

"Of course."

"And you're laying naked on a naked Arnold right now in his bed?"

"You got that right."

"All right, well, I'm just letting you know that I still plan to come home Sunday night. Pick me up at the airport?"

"I'll be there."

"All right, I leave Minneapolis at five P.M., and I should come in to Providence at nine-twenty. Leave Walkerville around eight in case of traffic. Better to be there early than late. I'll text you all the flight information Sunday morning so you won't forget."

"I won't forget."

"I know you won't. Force of habit with Ralphie. Speaking of, tell him I love him and that I'll see him Monday. I mean, I'll tell him when I call him later, but you know he'll be upset if he knew I called you first and didn't ask you to pass on a message."

"Oh, I know."

"All right, well, all of that is settled. Tell Arnold hi, and I will see you Sunday night."

"See you Sunday."

At the same time, she and D.A. said, "Love you."

Phoebe hung up. "D.A. says hi."

Arnold shook his head. "I can't tell which of you Ternellis is more whipped by D.A."

She pinched his hip's ticklish spot, which made him laugh and flinch. "Ralphie and I aren't whipped."

Arnold grabbed her by the hips and turned her over so he was on top. She laughed when he kissed and blew on her stomach. "You're so whipped, the both of you."

She kept laughed as he squeezed or kissed her ticklish spots. "Are not!"

"Are so!"

She reached up and grabbed his hair, his soft curls wrapped around her fingers, and he let her go. "Are not."

"Phoebe, you know I love you, but you also know the special relationship I have with my hair. Truce, truce."

She pulled him down for a kiss. "I love the special relationship you have with your hair because I get to grasp soft, gorgeousness that is your hair."

He smiled and kissed her again. "You're the only person I trust to touch my hair."

"I feel special, then. You're the only person I trust to see me naked."

He winked. "That's a lie because D.A.'s seen you naked."

She rolled her eyes. "You're the only _guy_ I trust to see me naked."

"Then I, too, feel special."

They laughed and kissed. This time, they didn't pull away soon after. The kiss deepened, and before Arnold could get a condom from the bedside table, a series of loud knocks on the door had them stop.

"What, Carlos?" Arnold demanded.

"Ralphie broke the TV!"

Ralphie's voice joined him, "I did not, dickbag!"

"You so did!"

"I told you not to try and turn on the Xbox until I was done on the PS3!"

"Have Tim deal with it, then!" Arnold snapped.

"Can't. He took off to bang your cousin," Carlos said. He laughed. "And Arnold's in there banging your sister, Ralphie! So glad I don't have female relatives for you guys to bang! Score one for Carlos!"

There was a loud thud, followed by an "_Ow!_" from Carlos, which told Phoebe that Ralphie either punched him or shoved him against the wall...or both.

"Promise me that if you and I ever live together, they won't live with us," Phoebe said.

"I swear on my rock collection."

She raised her brows. "Then that's a guarantee."

"Arnold, fix the TV, man!" Carlos whined.

Phoebe sighed. "We may have to adopt Carlos. I don't think he can live without you fixing the TV or his laptop for him."

Arnold shook his head. "Nah. Let him be Ralphie and Tim's problem when we get married."

Her chest clenched again. "When?"

He blanched. "I mean- well, you know- you know, if- _if_ we get married...it's just- uhm..."

"Yes." She smiled so big her face was starting to hurt. "My answer is _yes, yes, yes!_"

He chuckled. "I would accidentally propose to you while were in the middle of _coitus interruptus_. I was planning to, but not like this."

She shook her head. "No, I'm glad you did it like this. This is kind of perfect for us, don't you think?"

He kissed her. "Phoebe, will you be my wife and change your name from 'Terese' to 'Perlstein'?"

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure."

"I can think of one thing that'll give you bigger pleasure!" Carlos laughed from the other side of the door. "But it ain't Arnold's di- _Ow!_ Dammit, Ralphie!"

* * *

**note:** I picked Phoebe's ringtones for Arnold and D.A. for reasons amusing to me. I can see D.A. and Phoebe having a Leslie/Ann kind of friendship from _Parks and Recreation_ (and D.A. wanting to be Leslie Knope). As for _True Blood_, I see Arnold loving the show as his guilty pleasure, and the lyric "I wanna do bad things with you" just amuses me when it comes to the sweet and innocent Arnold and Phoebe, who would probably never do anything bad in their lives, lol.


End file.
